Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by Yugioash
Summary: Rewritten version of Naruto Namikaze. Naruto grew up knowing his heritage and saw by most as the Heroes Son. Naruto works hard to show that he is more than a Heroes Son by becoming Hokage. However in the process Naruto learn about his destiny.
1. Prologue

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Prologue**

An old man wearing black suite with metal armor, a headband with a cloth over his head with a plate over the forehead holding the leaf symbol walked up to what seem like a battle field/Destroyed house, toward to bodies.

One body was a man with yellow-blond spiky hair that goes down to the top of the shoulders, wearing a blue headband with a plate with the same symbol as his, white cloak with red flames at the bottom, a green vest over a blue body suit and armor.

The other body was a female, same age as the first one, with red long hair that goes down pass the back, wearing a white shirt with black stripes, and black pants.

"Minato, Kushina," the old man said recognizing the bodies remembering their sacrifice, "What went wrong?"

He heard crying and rushed to what seem like a ritual bed holding a baby boy that was just few hours old, with yellow-blond hair, 6 whisker like lines as 3 were on each cheek, and on the belly was a tattoo like seal of a swirl within a circle of symbols.

Right away the man recognize the boy as the son of Minato and Kushina.

The man picked up the baby boy causing the infant to open his eyes revealing it to be blue, before he cried again.

"Lord Sarutobi!" a ninja wearing a cloak and a mask said coming to the old man, "Is that…"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Sarutobi responded, "The new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and most importantly, the only son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Is there anything we can do?" the ninja asked.

"Yes, order the others to search this area for anything we can salvage and take them to my place," Sarutobi said, "I'll keep them lock up until I or any standing Hokage feels Naruto is ready to inherit them."

"Yes sir," the anbu responded.

"Also spread the word that the 4th Hokage is dead, that I'll be stepping back in as 3rd Hokage," Sarutobi said, "Most importantly spread the word that the son of the 4th Hokage lives and that as of tonight it's illegal for anyone who knows the truth of what happened tonight can't tell the young generation with an exception of only the standing Hokage and Naruto and that no harm will be done to him! Otherwise they'll be punish for betraying the Hokage and the leaf!"

"Right!" the ninja responded and disappeared.

"_As of tonight, Naruto will be the hero, if not, hopefully at least, a hero's son,"_ Sarutobi thought looking down at the baby as the seal on his belly slowly become invisible.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I said I'll leave some parts alone but I thought of at least make this part of the story a little bit longer so it can be the prologue of the story. This maybe short, but it'll do.

**Reminder:** Those that are consider Jinchurikis normally live a solo life of being alone and feared because the Tailed Beast sealed in them could take over the Jinchuriki's body if the Jinchuriki gives in to their power if they don't have control of the Tailed Beast's power. Once that happen the tailed beast will attack anyone friend and/or foe. Cause of it that fear also turns to hatred toward the Jinchuriki, because if that happens they know the tailed beast will attack their village and harm innocent people.

However in this story, Naruto will be treated as a hero's son by most of the villagers, but so that Naruto doesn't live without knowing what it's like to be a Jinchuriki, there will be some who treated Naruto like a normal Jinchuriki.


	2. First of Many Pranks

**First of Many Pranks**

Sarutobi watch over Naruto for 4 years before giving Naruto his own place.

Since the mansion Minato and Kushina was living in was destroyed, Sarutobi set up an apartment for Naruto.

Now Naruto was 5-6 years old and got up in his apartment.

"New day, new start!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto got dressed in a black t-shirt with a red whirlpool on the back, orange pant, and blue sandals.

Naruto made some ramen for breakfast.

"Time to eat!" Naruto shouted.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto shouted.

Sarutobi came in wearing a white robes and a red hat.

"I came with your weekly allowance," Sarutobi said.

"Fine," Naruto responded.

Sarutobi look to see Naruto was eating ramen.

"Naruto, you should be eating more healthier food than ramen," Sarutobi said, "Your parents wouldn't want you to eat ramen for breakfast lunch and dinner."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto responded.

Sarutobi place an envelope on the table.

…Later that day…

Naruto took his money to go shopping.

Naruto couldn't help but noticed that most of the villagers were bowing with respect.

"That's him," one girl said.

"The 4th Hokage's son," another said.

…

Naruto went into the store and search through the instant ramen cups.

He walked up to the counter where a man wearing a grey shirt, black pants, with black hair stood.

"Excuse me?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, what do you want kid?" the man asked.

"I want to buy these," Naruto responded holding up his stuff.

The man look at Naruto.

"Are you kidding me?" the man asked, "No way kid!"

"But…" Naruto responded.

"I said no!" the man said.

"Haru!" someone shouted.

They turned to see an old man standing there.

"Treat our customers with respect," the old man told.

"But sir… this boy…" Haru responded.

"Is the 4th Hokage's son, and a customer," the man said, "Now treat him with respect or your fired!"

"Yes sir," Haru responded.

Haru ringed it up and Naruto paid.

…

Naruto walked through the village and received the same attention.

…

Naruto thought about the situation.

"_My dad is the 4__th__ Hokage, I know that much, but why do they only see me as that,"_ Naruto thought, _"I want to become Hokage like dad one day, but I wish there was one way to prove myself as more than a Hokage's son."_

…Next Day…

Naruto walked through town as usual.

"Get back here kids!" someone shouted.

Three kids 3 years older than Naruto ran pass him with some paint.

An adult finally came and saw Naruto.

"Ah hah, caught you!" the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play dumb, you were with those kids who painted my shop," the man responded.

"Painted your shop?" Naruto responded, "What are you talking about, I was just walking around the village."

"Yeah right, why would a small kid like you be walking around alone?" the man asked, "I'll report you to Lord Hokage!"

"Fine, but I'm telling you I have no clue what you're talking about," Naruto responded.

The man dragged Naruto to Sarutobi's office.

…

Sarutobi sighed at the sight.

"I don't think Naruto has anything to do with this prank," Sarutobi said.

"What are you…" the man said stopping, "Wait did you say Naruto?"

"Yes, Naruto Namikaze," Sarutobi responded.

"Sorry for my trouble honorable son of the 4th," The man apologize to Naruto, "Sorry I didn't recognize you sooner."

"Um okay," Naruto responded.

"I'll be sure to send Genin to go after the pranksters who did this to your shop," Sarutobi responded.

"Ah right," the man responded.

The man left after apologizing to Naruto once more.

"Lord Hokage, why do kids prank?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to say, some do it to get attention, while others just do it to get a laugh," Sarutobi responded, "Honestly it's a worst way to prove a point about something."

"_Prove a point about something,"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, I suggest you avoid being a prankster," Sarutobi responded.

"Alright, thank you, bye," Naruto shouted leaving.

"_Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret something,"_ Sarutobi thought.

…

Naruto walked around town and stop at a store selling paint.

Naruto smirked as he went inside and bought some paint.

…Next Day…

Two ninjas were walking pass a Hokage's tower which was a big red building.

They stopped seeing graffiti in 5-6 year old drawing on it.

"SOMEONE PAINTED ON THE HOKAGE'S HOUSE!" they shouted.

…

At his apartment Naruto was on his bed pleased of himself as he had paint on him and a had paint supply next to him.

"They won't catch me," Naruto responded.

Little did Naruto know, a man with grey hair spiking up to the side wearing ninja vest and black uniform was watching him.

…

Sarutobi was dealing with the prank done.

"Someone has to pay for this," Sarutobi responded.

"I think I can help!" someone said.

The ninja who saw Naruto came in.

"Kakashi, any idea who did it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Why don't you ask Naruto about it?" Kakashi responded.

"_He wouldn't,"_ Sarutobi thought.

…

Naruto was eating another cup of pork ramen when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto responded.

Sarutobi came in wearing his usual uniform.

"Old man Hokage, what brings you here?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Someone, we believe to be your age, painted graffiti on the side of the Hokage Tower," Sarutobi responded, "I thought I check to see if you know anything."

"Not a clue," Naruto responded.

Sarutobi look around and found one of Naruto's shirts having paint on it.

"Naruto, why does this shirt have paint on it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh, I thought I try painting," Naruto lied.

"Oh really, let me see some of your work," Sarutobi responded.

"Oh…uh…I threw them away, they were really bad," Naruto responded.

Sarutobi noticed that Naruto's trash can was empty.

"Then why is your trash can empty?" Sarutobi asked, "It's not time to take your trash out."

"Well uh, I took it out," Naruto responded, "Better be safe than sorry."

"Naruto, are you sure you don't know anything," Sarutobi responded.

"Not a clue," Naruto responded.

"Very well," Sarutobi responded leaving thinking, _"He truly is Kushina's son."_

…The next day…

Naruto was up early and decided to pull another prank on the Hokage's Tower.

"Caught you!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see a group of ninjas looking down at him.

Naruto tried to get away but the ninjas caught him and brought him to Sarutobi's office.

"Naruto, how could you do this? You know how much trouble you're in right now?" Sarutobi asked.

"All I did was paint…a little," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, what you did wasn't just a prank!" Sarutobi responded, "You painted on the building without permission."

"Oh come on," Naruto responded, "It's not like you're going to punish me…being the 4th Hokage's son…right?"

"Wrong!" Sarutobi responded.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"You have to learn Naruto that pranks comes with consequences even for a Hokage's Son," Sarutobi responded, "You're going to scrub off all the work you did."

"No fair!" Naruto responded.

"It doesn't matter!" Sarutobi responded.

Sarutobi summoned an escort to take Naruto to his art work.

"_Hopefully this will be the last time Naruto pull a prank like this,"_ Sarutobi thought.

Little did Sarutobi know that this was the first of a long time of pranks Naruto pulled on the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	3. Naruto meets Iruka

**Naruto meets Iruka**

The sun raise over the Village Hidden in the Leaves and store owners of the shopping area of the leaf were coming out to get ready for a full day of work.

However they came out to see graffiti across the shopping area.

"Who did this?" one of the owners shouted.

"Ha-ha," someone laugh.

They turned to see 8 year old Naruto coming out of an alley way.

Naruto was wearing an orange sleeveless hoody with a red whirlpool on the back, over a blue shirt with a swirl of wind in a circle on the sleeves, orange pants and blue pants and blue goggles over his forehead (**A/N:** same ones Naruto worn in the show and manga series).

"Naruto! You did this?" another owner shouted.

"Yeah and you won't catch me!" Naruto shouted rushing off.

"Get back here!" half of the owners shouted running after Naruto.

"That boy just keeps getting worst," one of the villagers that stayed said.

"You don't think the Kyuubi sealed in him has something to do with this?" another owner asked.

"I don't know but we need to tell Lord Hokage about this," the owner said.

…

Sarutobi heard about the problems Naruto has caused.

It been one of hundreds of pranks that Naruto had pulled over the couple of years.

He tried to have tutors to try and teach Naruto how to write, read, and everything else a child need to learn, but Naruto kept scaring them off.

Naruto had started the academy with his path as a ninja and yet Naruto had skipped classes repeatedly to pull pranks and his teachers were starting to think the Kyuubi has something to do with this and started requesting to have Naruto removed from their classes.

"_I need to find Naruto a teacher that won't give up on him,"_ Sarutobi thought and pick up a file, _"Only problem is that there's only one teacher left."_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi responded.

A chunin with brown hair tied upwards, a scar on his nose, wearing a dark blue bodysuit with red whirlpools on the arms wearing a leaf ninja vest, pouch in the back, and coaster on his leg, blue sandals, and a leaf headband tied around his forehead came in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I'm appointing you a class, including the son of the fourth Hokage, Naruto Namikaze," Sarutobi explained.

"That boy…why?" Iruka asked.

"Because Naruto has scared off every teacher he been appointed to," Sarutobi explained.

"No, why me? I mean how can I teach him, when the demon that killed my parents is sealed in him?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka, it been 8 years, and despite what people are worried about right now, Naruto isn't influence by the Kyuubi," Sarutobi responded, "The reason he does what he does, is because he wants to prove himself to be more than the a Hokage's son apparently."

"Yeah but…" Iruka responded.

"Iruka, the one thing Minato and Kushina wanted was that Naruto become a great ninja, but he can't do that until he graduates the academy," Sarutobi explained, "And to do that he needs a teacher."

"Fine," Iruka responded.

…

Iruka walked around the village and found Naruto cleaning the graffiti from a shop.

"It's him, the hero's son," a woman villager said.

"I can't believe he's still at it with his pranks, its dishonoring the memory of his father," another woman said.

"Hey! Stop calling me a hero's son!" Naruto shouted, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I'll surpass both of my parents and become the greatest Hokage one day!"

Iruka over heard Naruto's words and was surprise.

…That night…

Iruka was in his apartment remembering when the Kyuubi attack.

His parents had stayed behind to hold it back until Minato arrived and was killed in the process.

"_Naruto is the son of the 4__th__ Hokage, the one who stopped the Kyuubi, but at the same time, Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, who killed my parents,"_ Iruka thought, _"Why me?"_

…The next day…

Naruto woke up and stretch.

Naruto had toast and a glass of milk for breakfast then change to his clothes and put on his goggles.

"That's right, I'm suppose to get a new homeroom teacher today," Naruto remembered, "First impression is important."

Naruto locked his apartment and headed to the academy.

…

The academy was a big and long building with a training area and tree in the front.

Iruka was in a faculty room getting ready.

"Iruka-sensei," a Chuunin said coming up, "I understand you'll be Naruto's homeroom teacher."

"Yes, I didn't have much of a choice since the 3rd Hokage requested it," Iruka responded.

"In some ways you're lucky and not lucky having Naruto," the Chuunin explained, "Having the son of the 4th Hokage being lucky, but that same boy being a prankster at the same time."

"I don't know how to go about with this," Iruka responded.

"Naruto loves pulling pranks, the best way to deal with the best way you can," the Chuunin explained, "Just don't mention him as the 'Hero's Son', 'Son of the Fourth Hokage', or anything that would make him think you're treating him as a son of Hokage. He seem to really react badly when people treat him like that."

"Right," Iruka responded remembering how Naruto react to being called the Hokage's Son the other day.

…

Iruka walked to his class and opened the sliding door, not noticing an eraser between the door and the wall.

The eraser fell and hit the ground.

Iruka look and saw Naruto standing in front of him with a grin.

"Who did this?" Iruka asked turning to the rest of the class that were in their seats.

No one said anything.

"Of all the mischief…" Iruka responded and turned back to Naruto who started laughing.

Iruka took a step in the classroom and slip on some oil or something.

"Got you! Got you!" Naruto shouted, "The eraser was just a decoy."

"Naruto," Iruka responded getting up but stopped remembering what the Chuunin told him.

"I know, I know, I'll go stand in the hallway," Naruto responded.

"No, go and take your seat," Iruka told Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

…

The students were surprise by Iruka's response.

"What a letdown," a chubby boy with brown hair swirls on his cheeks wearing a grey shirt and grey-blue overalls name Choji told the boy with black hair tied upwards wearing a grey shirt name Shikamaru, "I was looking forward to seeing Naruto get scolded."

…

"Sheesh, how boring," Naruto responded going to his seat.

Iruka walk to the front desk and place his books down.

"Morning, my name is Iruka Umino, I'm your homeroom teacher starting today," Iruka responded, "My favorite food is Ichiraku Ramen. My least favorite is mixed rice. I was born on May 26…"

Iruka continued his introduction as Naruto look at him confuse.

"_Iruka-sensei had a weird look when he look at me,"_ Naruto thought, _"It's not like most of the villagers and the other instructors who had that obvious look that they see me as a son of the 4__th__ Hokage. It's more cold, as if I'm some kind of monster."_

…

Later that day, Sarutobi walked pass Iruka's classroom hoping Iruka was handling Naruto.

…

In the classroom, while most of the students were paying attention to class, Naruto was sleeping at his desk.

Iruka stopped when he saw Naruto and walked up to him.

Iruka walked up to Naruto and was about to wake him by hitting Naruto in the head when he froze.

Naruto suddenly woke up and look at the clock.

"Hey, sensei…I think class is over," Naruto said pointing at the clock.

Iruka look and saw Naruto was right.

"Alright then, we'll finish tomorrow!" Iruka shouted and left.

Naruto got up and change the time on the clock.

"He fell for a third prank," Naruto responded.

Iruka came back in surprising Naruto.

"You found out already," Naruto responded, "So what's the punishment?"

"Return to your seat," Iruka told Naruto, "Let's continue lesson."

Naruto look down confuse.

…

After the main lesson, Iruka took the class outside for endurance.

"Okay then, instead of self-introductions, I want each of you to demonstrate your Ninjutsu skills!" Iruka announced, "This way I can see your skills, and you won't be graded. We'll start with the basic clone jutsu! First up: Sasuke Uchiha!"

The girls cheered as a boy with dark blue-black hair spike to the back, wearing a black shirt with a fan that had a red top and a white bottom, white pants and blue sandals walked up.

"Clone Jutsu is child's play," Sasuke responded.

Naruto grunted not wanting to admit that he haven't mastered the clone jutsu.

The clone jutsu was a technique where the user creates an illusion type of clone of the one who performs it.

Sasuke made some hand signs and shouted, "Clone Jutsu!"

A clone appeared next to Sasuke in a puff of smoke.

"Show off," Naruto responded.

"Why don't you perform it then," Sasuke responded.

"Fine!" Naruto responded and made the hand signs, "Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke a pale color clone appeared almost dead.

The kids couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's attempt.

"_I still can't mastered it!"_ Naruto thought.

"That's enough," Iruka told the class, "It's not worth it making fun of this kid."

Naruto look down as Iruka called the students to continue the lesson.

…

Sarutobi was watching and decided to talk to Iruka.

…Sunset….

"Why can't I do it?" Naruto shouted, "Everyone else can use the clone jutsu, so why can't I?"

Naruto tried the clone jutsu and it failed.

A girl with short indigo hair, white eyes with no pupils wearing a light brown jacket, blue shorts was watching Naruto.

…That night…

Naruto was in his apartment thinking about Iruka.

"_I'm starting to wish that Iruka-sensei call me the son of the 4__th__ Hokage,"_ Naruto thought, _"I'll do anything to make him stop looking at me like that."_

…Next day…

Iruka took the class to the practice field.

"Today we'll do hands-on practice of Shurikan Jutsu," Iruka announced, "Let's have someone demonstrate it first!"

"I'll do it!" Naruto shouted before a boy with brown hair wearing a green-gray shirt shorts name Kiba shouted..

Iruka called on a boy with dark brown spiky hair, sunglasses over his eyes, wearing a jacket that covered half his face, brown pants, and an regular headband around his forehead, but Shino denied creeping the class out with his insects.

"Iruka-sensei, let me go!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine," Iruka responded.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto walked up to face the target.

"_If there's one thing I can do is the Shurikan Jutsu!"_ Naruto thought, _"Maybe I can get Iruka-sensei to stop looking at me like he did yesterday."_

Naruto took out some shurikans and threw them.

The shurikans hit the post, not perfectly, but still on the post.

"Well, it may not be perfect, but you did hit the target," Iruka responded, "Sasuke, you're up!"

Sasuke walked up to the other post and threw Shurikans.

The Shurikans hit the post lined up straight down.

…

Back in the classroom Naruto overheard that Sasuke's clan was killed.

"_Sasuke is the last of his clan, that means he lost his parents,"_ Naruto thought, _"He's an orphan like me now."_

…

After class everyone playing outside.

Naruto hang out with Shikamaru Choji and Kiba.

They were close to being friends as anyone else.

They over heard some boys talk about a test of courage.

"A test of courage," Naruto responded, "That gives me an idea."

"Not another prank I hope," Shikamaru responded.

"Shikamaru, you of all people should know that it's most likely a prank," Kiba responded.

"Just leave me out of this one," Shikamaru responded.

"Come on Shikamaru," Naruto responded.

"Actually Naruto, I can't take part of this prank either," Choji responded.

"Fine," Naruto responded, "What about you Kiba?"

"Naruto, you know I'm in for a good prank, but my mom warn me the next time I slip out for something like that, she'll have me clean the kettle for a month," Kiba responded.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it myself," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto headed home as usual.

"_I guess I can't blame Shikamaru Choji and Kiba, they have parents that will scold them,"_ Naruto thought, _"Now I just need things to use."_

Naruto found a mask shop and ran up to it.

"This is perfect," Naruto responded.

The shop owner turned to Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Get out of here!" he shouted pushing Naruto.

"Hey what's that about?" Naruto asked.

"I won't serve you," the owner responded.

"But…" Naruto responded as the owner went to the back.

"That man mistreated the 4th Hokage's son," a villager said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"It can't be helped, he's just one of those people," another responded.

"_What are they talking about,"_ Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto," someone said.

Naruto turned to see Shikamaru and Choji.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, it'll take more to hurt me," Naruto responded.

"Choji wait here," Shikamaru responded.

"Right," Choji responded.

Shikamaru headed in the shop, and came out with a mask.

"Here," Shikamaru responded.

"Shikamaru," Naruto responded.

"It's a pain, but just think of it as a friend doing you a favor," Shikamaru responded.

"Thanks," Naruto responded, "I'll pay you back tomorrow."

Naruto headed off to his apartment.

"He'll probably use it as a prank," Choji responded.

"Yeah, but no one deserves that," Shikamaru responded.

…

At the graves the group of boys were trying to test to see if they can go toward the graves that was said to be haunted.

One tried to head to the main stone to try and get the branch on it.

He heard noises and turned to see a mask boy like ghost standing on the flame like statue.

The boys ran scared dropping a lanturn causing a fire.

…

Iruka was passing by when he saw the kids ran scared and headed to the graves.

…

Naruto removed the mask laughing to himself.

"Kiba Choji and Shikamaru really miss out on a good prank," Naruto laughed.

Naruto saw Iruka running toward him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what are you up too?" Naruto asked.

Iruka was quiet remembering the last time he saw his parents.

"Naruto…do you realize what you're doing?" Iruka asked.

Naruto look into Iruka's eyes and saw the same expression the shop keeper had.

"Why you look at me like that!" Naruto shouted, "Like I'm something dangerous!"

Iruka was caught off guard hearing it.

"Most of the people look at me as a hero's son, but people like you treat me as if I'm a threat," Naruto responded, "But I'm not, I'm Naruto Namikaze, I pulled pranks because I want' to show that I'm more than a hero's son."

"Naruto…" Iruka responded.

"I'll stay in the academy, but I want a new teacher," Naruto responded and ran off.

"Wait!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto didn't answer as he headed off.

…

The next day Naruto was quiet.

"Hey Naruto, how was the prank last night," Kiba asked.

Naruto didn't answer as he remain quiet.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Kiba asked Shikamaru and Choji.

"I don't know, he was like that when we came here," Shikamaru responded.

A girl with indigo short hair with pale white eyes, wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans, name Hinata, look at Naruto.

"_Naruto…"_ Hinata thought.

Iruka came in and started the class.

Things were normal, other than Naruto refuse to talk to Iruka unless he had no other choice.

…Later that day…

Iruka walk through the leaf village thinking of how Naruto behaved today.

Iruka finally sat on a bench.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Iruka turned to see Kakashi standing there.

Kakashi had himself demoted to Jonin to watch over Naruto.

"I can't help but noticed that you're depress about something," Kakashi responded, "Why is that?"

"Kakashi, you were the 4th Hokage's student right?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi responded.

"And you been carefully watching his son," Iruka responded.

"That's correct," Kakashi responded.

"Well, I'm Naruto's homeroom teacher, but I can't seem to teach him," Iruka responded.

"Yeah, everyone has that problem," Kakashi responded, "He gets it from his mother."

"Not that," Iruka responded, "I keep seeing him as the nine-tails sealed in him, and I just keep pushing him away. Cause of it, now Naruto seems more distant than when we started. I just don't know how to deal with him!"

"So that's why you're upset," Kakashi responded, "You're not the first though."

"What?" Iruka responded.

"Naruto has a good way to ignore and forget about those who mistreated him," Kakashi responded, "However, there are times when some of the villagers treats him like a monster. I was hoping you were different though."

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"I was there when you requested to be an academy instructor remember," Kakashi responded, "You were full of life, and cause of it I hoped that you were able to see Naruto as a regular student."

"I wanted to see Naruto as a regular student, I even tried to remind myself that the Nine-Tails sealed in him also was the reason he's an orphan just as I was," Iruka responded, "But every time I look at him, I remember the Nine-tails."

"Honestly I think you're the only one who can teach Naruto," Kakashi responded, "After all you can reach people's heart."

Kakashi got up and left Iruka.

…

Iruka walked pass the park and saw Naruto playing with Shikamaru and Choji until Shikamaru's dad called them to go home.

Naruto felt depress seeing his friends with their families.

"_Shikamaru Choji and Kiba are lucky, they have families,"_ Naruto thought.

Iruka started understanding Naruto.

…

Iruka fallowed Naruto as he headed home.

Naruto passed by a dock where Sasuke was at.

Naruto seem to cheered up a little but hid it when Sasuke look at him.

…Naruto's Apartment…

Naruto was eating dinner as usual and went to bed.

…Iruka's place…

Iruka remembered his parent's sacrifice, but then remember what Naruto look like when he saw his friends leave with their parents.

"_Even though the Nine-Tails is sealed in him, we're one of the same,"_ Iruka thought.

…Next Mourning Naruto's Appartment…

Someone ringed Naruto's door bell.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto look at the peep hole and saw Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, what is he doing here?" Naruto asked.

Naruto snuck out through the balcony.

…

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted moving the doorknob finding it open.

Iruka went in Naruto's apartment and found it in a mess.

He found empty ramen cups on the table.

"_I know there are stores that accepted him, so why does he only eat Ramen,"_ Iruka thought.

…Shikamaru's Place…

Shikamaru was eating with his parents.

"Are you going to stop by Choji's house," Shikamaru's mom asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru responded, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" his father Shikaku asked.

"Why is there people who treat Naruto like he's a plague?" Shikamaru asked, "I mean, he's the 4th Hokage's son right?"

Shikaku was silent as his wife look at him worryingly.

"Shikamaru, Naruto is one of your friends right?" Shikaku asked.

"Well…yeah," Shikamaru responded, "He's goofy, and loves to pull pranks, but he never bother me or Choji."

"Then don't think about what others think of him, just treat him like a friend," Shikaku explained.

"Right," Shikamaru responded.

"Since he's a friend, it wouldn't hurt to have him come over time to time either," Shikaku responded

…Academy…

Naruto was with the rest of the class bored.

"_Old man Hokage refuse to see me,"_ Naruto thought, _"When I don't need him for anything other than money, he's always available, but when I need him, he seems to be busy with something."_

Iruka came in and saw Naruto.

"Naruto, just the person I want to see," Iruka shouted, "Come with me."

Naruto got up and remain quiet.

"I wander if Naruto is in trouble," Choji responded.

"No, Iruka-sensei's expression is different today," Shikamaru responded.

…Outside…

"What do you want Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Have you been able to talk to Lord Hokage about getting a new teacher?" Iruka asked.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it may look like we're stuck with each other then," Iruka responded.

"Hmph," Naruto responded.

"Listen Naruto, I want to make up to you for the past few days," Iruka responded, "Like you, I lost my parents."

"That doesn't explain why you treat me like you did the past few days," Naruto responded.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Iruka responded.

"Hmph…" Naruto responded.

Iruka remembered the ramen cup.

"You like Ramen right?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"How about for my apology, I treat you to ramen," Iruka responded, "I know this one restaurant that serves the best Ramen in the leaf."

"Fine, but don't think that this means I'll forgive you," Naruto responded.

…

"Hey Naruto, you want to come to my place for dinner?" Shikamaru asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I mean we're friends," Shikamaru responded.

Naruto was about to answer when he remember Iruka's request.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but Iruka-sensei already asked me to come eat with him," Naruto responded, "I don't want to go, but he's insist that he wants to make up to me for his behavior."

"That's fine, how about tomorrow then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Alright," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, you can come too my place for dinner as well," Choji responded.

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

…

Iruka took Naruto toward the restaurant.

"I blew off joining Shikamaru for dinner, so this place's ramen better be good," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, I would have postpone this till tomorrow if you wanted to join your friend," Iruka responded.

"Yeah, but I want to get this over with!" Naruto responded, "Otherwise you won't stop bothering me until I go. Besides there's tomorrow."

"If you say so," Iruka responded.

…

Iruka took Naruto to a small restaurant with banners.

"Ichiraku…" Naruto responded.

"Come on Naruto," Iruka responded.

"Uh right," Naruto responded.

…

Inside an old man was working and the lady was serving when Iruka came in.

"Ah, Iruka, what brings you here?" the old man asked.

"Hello Tenchi," Iruka responded, "I'm treating a student to Ramen."

Naruto came in as Tenchi and his daughter stared at him.

"Uh…hello," Naruto responded.

"Oh hi, welcome to Ichiraku," Tenchi greeted, "My name is Tenchi and this is my daughter Ayame."

"Oh…my name is Naruto Namikaze," Naruto responded.

"Sit down Naruto," Iruka said taking a seet.

Naruto sat down a seat away from Iruka.

"Here's the menu," Ayame said pointing to one to the side.

Naruto look and saw it was different types of Ramen.

"Do you only make Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, this is a ramen stand," Tenchi explained.

"Ah…Really?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, so what will it be?" Tenchi asked.

"I'll have one large bowl of misu-pork ramen please!" Naruto requested.

"I'll have the usual," Iruka responded.

"Right," Tenchi responded.

As soon as Tenchi was finish, Ayame handed Naruto and Iruka their bowls.

Naruto took his chop sticks and gather as much ramen as he can and ate it.

"Delicious!" Naruto shouted, "This is the best ramen I ever tasted!"

"I figured you would like it," Iruka responded.

…

Naruto had two more bowls before finishing.

Iruka paid for the meal.

"Thank you for the ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"No problem, come back any time," Tenchi told Naruto.

"Wow, I haven't ate something like that in a long time," Naruto responded, "Note to self, don't pull any pranks on this place."

"You shouldn't be pulling pranks at all Naruto," Iruka responded, "It's a waste of skills and talent for someone who wants to be a ninja."

"I heard of it before from old man Hokage," Naruto responded, "I pull pranks for my own cause."

Iruka remembered how he use to act like an idiot.

"You're doing it to get acknowledgement, right?" Iruka asked.

"What if I am?" Naruto asked, "Listen, thanks for the meal, see you at class tomorrow."

Naruto ran off leaving Iruka.

"_Naruto, you and I are more a like than you think,"_ Iruka thought smiling, _"Now I know I can teach you."_

…

Kakashi was watching and smiled under his mask.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah Shikamaru Choji and Kiba are friends with Naruto. I'm still going to have a few chapters with the academy.


	4. Naruto's Progress

**Naruto's Progress**

Naruto was hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji during class.

Naruto and Shikamaru were sound asleep as Choji ate.

Iruka walked up and hit Naruto and Shikamaru lightly on the head, just enough to wake them.

"Iruka-sensei, why did you hit us?" Naruto asked.

"This is class you two, not nap time," Iruka responded, "If you want to take naps, do it on your free time, not during class!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru yawned as the class laughed.

Iruka walked off to continue class.

"Hey Shikamaru Choji, how about we skip this boring class," Naruto responded.

"What about Kiba?" Choji asked.

"I already ask him before class start, I was just waiting for the right moment to ask you," Naruto responded.

"It'll be troublesome, but I guess I'm in," Shikamaru responded.

"Me two," Choji responded.

Naruto signal Kiba that they were ready.

Kiba nodded as he knew what they were planning.

Naruto Choji Shikamaru and Kiba waited for Iruka to turned around.

They duck under their desk and started sneaking out.

"Their they go again," a girl with blond-white hair blue eyes said.

"I know, can't they stay in class," the pink hair girl responded.

Naruto quietly opened the door as Kiba Shikamaru and Choji headed out.

Iruka turned to see them leaving.

"Wha…hey you guys get back here!" Iruka shouted.

"Got to go!" Naruto shouted running after his friends.

"Everyone stay in your seats!" Iruka ordered and went after the trouble makers.

…

Naruto Choji Kiba and Shikamaru used replacement jutsu to fool Iruka until they made it too the practice hall.

"Yes, we're free," Kiba responded.

"Not entirely Kiba, we're still being chased," Shikamaru responded.

"Relax Shikamaru, they wouldn't think of finding us here," Naruto responded.

"Until a class comes in here," Shikamaru responded.

"That won't be for another hour," Naruto responded, "Until then, lets wait for the all clear to go."

"Sounds good," Choji responded.

Naruto Choji Shikamaru and Kiba sat down on the floor.

"So Kiba, I been kind of wandering, when are you suppose to get your first ninja hound?" Naruto asked.

"Not for a while," Kiba responded, "Mom says I either have to improve my grades or wait until my final year of the academy before I get my partner."

"Sometimes mom's is a pain. I mean my mom always bosses my dad and me around," Shikamaru responded.

"Not my mom," Choji responded.

"That's because you're lucky Choji, your mom is kind," Shikamaru responded.

He turned to see Naruto mood has changed on the subjects of mothers.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it's just hearing you guys talk about your mothers, kind of makes me wish I can remember something about my mom," Naruto responded, "I mean other than the stories I been told."

"I can't blame you," Kiba responded, "I may still have my mom and sister, but there's times I wish I could see my dad."

"THERE YOU FOUR ARE!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Iruka at the entrance.

"I was half expecting you 4 be in here training," Iruka responded.

"Oh man, let's go!" Naruto shouted as they got up.

Iruka made the hand signs.

"Clone Jutsu!" Iruka shouted.

Clones of Iruka covered the area.

"Great, we're caught," Shikamaru responded.

…Outside the Classroom…

"You boys has snuck out for the last time," Iruka responded.

"Yeah, yeah, detention, you'll tell Kiba's Shikamaru's and Choji's parents, so on and so forth," Naruto responded, "We heard of this before."

"Can we just skip to the punishment?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm hungry," Choji responded.

"You're always hungry Choji," Kiba responded.

"You boys focus on your ninja studies more than you focus on finding ways to slip out of class, or pull pranks, you wouldn't be in this mess," Iruka responded.

Naruto yawned hearing this before.

"Alright you 4, for punishment, you'll cover the basic of chakra control passed down from leaf generation!" Iruka responded and flick four leaves to Naruto's Kiba's Choji's and Shikamaru's forehead, "You must use your chakra to keep that leaf on your forehead for the rest of the day."

"What…oh come on!" Naruto responded.

"It's a good way for you 4 to practice on your focus," Iruka responded.

"No way we're going to do this," Kiba responded.

"It's that or I'll tell your parents that you skip class," Iruka responded, "And don't think you'll get away Naruto, I'm sure the 3rd Hokage could find some punishments for you as well, if I tell him what you been up too."

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted.

"So what is it boys?" Iruka asked.

"Fine," Naruto Kiba Shikamaru and Choji responded.

With one leaf on each of their heads, they were taken into the room.

The classmates snickered at the 4's situation.

"Man, I feel like Iruka-sensei just likes picking on us," Naruto complained.

"What do you expect? We keep skipping class," Shikamaru responded, "If he wasn't going to punish you Naruto, the rest of us would still be punished."

"Tell me about it," Naruto said.

…Next Day…

The academy students, including Kiba Choji Shikamaru and Naruto, were gathered outside.

"Today we're going to work on your replacement jutsu," Iruka said, "And the best way to do this, is with a field test."

"Boring," Naruto responded.

"Thanks for volunteering Naruto," Iruka said.

Naruto sighed and step up.

"The one thing to know about the replacement jutsu, is that you need to replace yourself with the object near you before you're attack," Iruka responded, "Most ninjas use logs or clones to do this."

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it!" Naruto responded.

Iruka took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto made some quick hand signs before the kunais hit him.

Naruto turned into a piece of log in a puff of smoke.

The real Naruto walked up from behind the tree.

"Good," Iruka said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said rejoining his friends.

"Hey don't get cocky Naruto," Kiba joked.

"Cocky about what? Anyone can do academy level jutsu," Naruto responded.

"Then how come you haven't mastered the Clone Jutsu yet?" Kiba asked.

"That's not my fault," Naruto shouted.

"Kiba has a point Naruto, you're the only one who hasn't master the clone jutsu," Choji said.

"You too Choji," Naruto responded, "And you're suppose to be my friends."

"They're just pointing out the obvious," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah … well … one day I'll master a jutsu that is even cooler than the Clone Jutsu," Naruto responded, "Just watch me!"

Sasuke overheard Naruto and smirked.

"You master a cooler technique than the clone Jutsu … maybe in your dreams," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"You're the Yellow Flash Fourth Hokage's son, and yet the only thing you're good at is being an idiot," Sasuke responded.

"Take that back!" Naruto shouted.

Iruka overheard them and step between the two.

"Cool it you two!" Iruka responded, "No fighting!"

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto is only acting up because Sasuke is mocking him," Kiba responded.

"Sasuke wouldn't do that, and even if he did it would be because it was true!" a girl with pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red dress with a white lines and a red bow tied on the top of her head.

"Even if that was true … mocking someone's skills only back fires in return," a boy with wildly brown hair, sunglasses covering his eyes, wearing a trench coat that covers his face and upper body, brown pants, black shoes-like sandal, and a blue regular headband over his forehead.

"I don't care! The closest thing to a fight allowed in my class is a spar, and that's only when I allow it!" Iruka told them.

"Fine!" Naruto responded backing off.

"Hmph," Sasuke responded.

"Good, now we'll continue class as usual, and after that we'll test your skills against each other in spars," Iruka said, "Only... AND only then … you can prove each other what each of you can do."

"Yes sir!" the class responded.

…Sparring Lesson…

Iruka took the class to a ring in a training area.

The ring was about 15-20 feet in diameter around.

"We'll have one-on-one spars. No ninjutsu, no genjutsu, and weapons are only allowed in self defense, and to immobilize the enemy. Serious and life threatening injuries aren't allowed," Iruka said, "These spars are to only test your skils against each other at equal levels. As each of you gain more experience, I will allow only Clone Jutsu and substitution jutsu as well as as your family/clan's style of Taijutsu. Which means for now, you'll only be using the basic academy style of Taijutsu."

"Right!" Everyone responded.

"Due to some mischiefness earlier, the first two to go up is: Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka announced, "Enter the ring."

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the ring and face each other.

"Go Sasuke!" most of the female students shouted.

"Go Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"What's the chance of Naruto winning against Sasuke?" Choji asked.

"Honesty, not in his favor," Shikamaru responded.

"Hey! Who side are you on Shikamaru?!" Naruto shouted as he over heard his lazy friend.

"Would you pay attention?" Sasuke responded, "Like it'll help you."

"We'll see about that," Naruto responded.

"The spar will last 5 minutes, unless one of you give up or is unable to continue before the time is up. After that, unless you're in a middle of an attack that can't be stopped, you can't continue fighting," Iruka said,

Naruto start it off by charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood still until Naruto was within range.

Naruto started sending multiple punched, but Sasuke dodge each attack.

Naruto jumped for a kick.

Sasuke ducked and dodge the kick.

Naruto landed on the ground as Sasuke turned and jumped for another kick.

"Naruto … watch out!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto was about to turn around when he was kicked in the back by Sasuke with enough force that Naruto fell onto the ground.

"That's how you kick from the air," Sasuke said.

"We'll see about that," Naruto responded getting up.

Naruto started running around Sasuke at full speed.

"That won't work," Sasuke responded.

Naruto turned and ran at Sasuke from behind.

Sasuke turned around and grabbed Naruto's hand and toss him over his shoulder into the ground.

"Give up, you're no match for me," Sasuke responded now pinning Naruto into the ground.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted.

"Winner!" Iruka announced, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

Most of the female class cheered for Sasuke as he got off Naruto.

Naruto got up and headed toward his friends.

"Hey, that's alright Naruto," Kiba said.

"Yeah, well one day I'll win," Naruto responded, "Until then, I'll keep at it until I figure out a way that will beat him!"

…

Kakashi was watching from outside the school grounds.

"_He may act like Kushina, but he has the spirit of a ninja like Minato,"_ Kakashi thought.

…After School…

Naruto was heading home from the academy.

"Hey Naruto, since tomorrow is the weekend, you want to join us in a race up the mountain?" Kiba asked.

"Sure," Naruto responded.

"Okay, but you have to bring candy as an offer prize to the winner," Kiba responded.

"Got it!" Naruto shouted.

…Next Day…

Kiba Choji Naruto Shikamaru and 3 of their male classmates gathered at the forest, making 7 of them.

Even though Shikamaru was there, he was the only one not racing.

Instead, he was keeping track of the prize candy.

"Alright! We'll have the race to the top of the mountain and the winner gets the candy!" Kiba announced, "Shikamaru, time my speed."

Kiba threw a stop watch.

Shikamaru grabbed it saying "Right!"

Shikamaru headed to the top of the mountain with the stopwatch and candy, as well as a flare gun to signal everyone.

The rest of them set themselves ready to go.

"Hey Choji, are you sure you want to race?" Naruto asked his chubby friend.

"Of course, no matter what … as long as there is candy up at stake I'll race," Choji explained.

They saw the flare send through the air from the top of the mountain.

"GO!" Everyone shouted as they started running.

...

Naruto was running as fast as he could with Choji lagging behind him.

"_I may lose to Kiba, but I'm not going to lose to anyone else,"_ Naruto thought and picked up speed.

"Hey wait Naruto!" Choji shouted.

"Sorry Choji! If I somehow win, I'll share some of my candy with you!" Naruto shouted.

"You better keep to your word!" Choji struggled to catch up.

...

Shikamaru waited at the tree that was base.

Kiba finally came in first.

"Time!" Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru stopped the watch and threw it to Kiba.

Kiba grabbed it and look at it.

"Wahoo! New personal best," Kiba cheered.

Two of the other boys came in, then Naruto, then the last of the other boys, and finally Choji.

"My candy …" Choji whined.

"Hey fourth place," Naruto cheered as he usually had second to the last before Choji.

"Don't get cocky, you still lost to Kiba," the boy who had 5th place said, "Besides, you only beat me because … I...I...I had a cramp in my leg on the way here."

"Yeah right," Naruto responded.

...Later...

Everyone headed home.

Kiba Naruto Shikamaru and Choji were together until they get back to the village.

Kiba ate his prize candy with pride.

Naruto snuck into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Kiba aksed.

"I saved it incase I out best my usual rank in the race," Naruto responded and split the candy bar and handed it to Choji, "Here Choji, as I promised."

"Thanks Naruto," Choji said taking it.

"That's not fair!" Kiba responded.

"Technically it is Kiba," Naruto said, "You didn't say we had to offer all the candy we brought."

"He has a point," Shikamaru sighed.

"Well … well it doesn't matter because I got the rest of your candy!" Kiba shouted showing off the bag.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to keep losing," Naruto responded, "One day I'll beat everyone who challenges me."

"Even if it is one of us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Even if it is one of you," Naruto responded, "But I'll do it with respect of one of my friends giving it their all."

"Same here," Choji responded, "You guys are my only friends after all."

"If I somehow win against you guys, I'll do the same," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I guess me too," Kiba responded.

...Hokage's Office...

Sarutobi was watching over Naruto and his friends over his special orb that lets him to watch the others.

"_He may act like Kushina, but Naruto has Minato's act of respect,"_ Sarutobi thought, "_Maybe it's getting time I allow him to master one of his family jutsus."_


	5. Naruto's and Sasuke's Choice

**Naruto's and Sasuke's Choice**

Years passed since that day.

Naruto moved up pass ranks of Choji and Shikamaru in class standards (only with Shikamaru because he was so lazy) but was no where near Kiba's ranks.

His skills has slowly improved, but he still couldn't beat Sasuke.

Naruto also slowly grown to respect Iruka, sort of...

He still skips class, and pulls pranks over the school.

Now it was the weekend and Naruto was on the Hokage's monument for his greatest prank ever.

Naruto was 10 years old and was a mischievous as ever.

Naruto took a can of red paint and threw it at the face of the nose of the third Hokage finishing his work on that face.

Except for the face of his father, Naruto had splattered paint all of the previous Hokage's monuments.

"Now, what should I do about dad's face?" Naruto asked himself, "I'm sure dad wouldn't like just any splatter paint on his face …"

"Naruto!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see Jonins, who had climb onto the mountain and was going after him.

"I guess I will have to decide another time!" Naruto said and ran off with the Jonins chasing him.

…

Sarutobi look at the window of his office and look at Naruto's work.

"_He's getting worse day by day," _Sarutobi thought, and took out a scroll that he was hoping to give Naruto for his 11th Birthday, which was tomorrow, "_I want to reward him for his improvements in the academy, but not if he uses it to pull pranks."_

Sarutobi had a bright idea right then and there.

…Next Day…

Naruto had the usual morning until he looked on his calendar and saw it was October 10th.

"It's my birthday and …" Naruto paused as it was the anniversary of his parents death, "I guess I should get ready for the day."

…

Naruto prepared his usual breakfast.

There was a knock on the door that stopped Naruto.

"Come in!" Naruto shouted.

Sarutobi came in with his usual look on his face.

"Happy birthday Naruto …" Sarutobi said.

"Thanks old man," Naruto responded, "Here with my annual allowance?"

"That, and your present," Sarutobi said.

"I thought extra money in my allowance was my birthday present," Naruto said.

"It's not extra money, this time, Sarutobi said, "However you must promise not to use it for your pranks, or else you won't learn your other family jutsus until you're an adult."

"Alright, I promised," Naruto responded, "And I won't go back on my word."

Sarutobi handed Naruto a scroll.

"A scroll … come on old man …" Naruto complained.

"Open it," Sarutobi ordered.

Naruto opened it and found it was a jutsu scroll.

"This is..." Naruto responded.

"It was left by your parents. It might come in handy …" Sarutobi said, "Except for pranks … or else …"

"I know, I know," Naruto responded.

…Next Day…

Naruto was in class studying his scroll.

Everyone was staring at him with confuse looks.

"Is Naruto studying?" a girl with whitish-blonde hair wearing a purple dress and blue shoes-like sandals.

"Weird huh?" the pink hair girl responded.

Sasuke passed Naruto and noticed that he was dead set in the scroll.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"None of your buisness," Naruto answered.

Sasuke look and noticed it was a jutsu scroll.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your buisness," Naruto answered.

Choji and Shikamaru came up for their usual seat.

"Hey Naruto," Choji greeted.

"Hi Choji, hi Shikamaru," Naruto greeted his friends.

"Is that a jutsu scroll?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh huh," Naruto responded.

"You're willing to answer him but not me?" Sasuke responded.

"Uh-huh," Naruto responded.

Iruka came in at that moment.

"Take your seats," Iruka told the class.

Everyone obeyed and took their seats.

Iruka noticed that Naruto was studying a scroll, which was odd for Naruto.

"Um Naruto, are you studying?" Iruka asked.

"Sort of," Naruto responded.

"He was like that when we got here," Kiba responded as he was in a row across from Naruto.

"Well … it's great that you found something you want to read and study Naruto, but we're starting class … so unless it has to do with what we're about to study, I suggest you put it up," Iruka responded.

"Alright," Naruto responded acting like he was putting up the scroll, but really hiding to read later.

…Free Time…

Naruto spend most of the classes secretly reading a scroll.

Now he was in the training hall with Shikamaru Choji and Kiba watching.

"Here we go!" Naruto shouted and made the hand signs.

They waited for something but nothing happened.

"Maybe I should try something else …" Naruto responded.

"What kind of jutsu is it?" Choji asked.

"A Wind Style Jutsu," Naruto answered.

"Naruto, normally it takes special training to master a wind technique," Shikamaru answered, "And how do you know you can master it anyways?"

"I don't know, it feels natural to me," Naruto responded.

"Maybe you should ask Sasuke about mastering an nature jutsu," Kiba laughed, "I mean he did master a fire style jutsu."

"Probably thanks to his clan before they were killed," Choji said eating some chips now.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to what Choji said, but he did listen to what Kiba said.

"_Sasuke …"_ Naruto thought.

…After School…

Naruto search for Sasuke and found him at a dock.

Naruto took a deep breath and walk up to Sasuke.

"What do want Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I need advice," Naruto answered, "Your advice…"

"Sorry, but I'm in no mood to give advice," Sasuke responded.

"Fine then," Naruto responded and walked off.

"_Naruto asking me for advice … strange … what is he really up too,"_ Sasuke thought.

…Next Day…

Sasuke followed Naruto around most of the day whenever they weren't in school.

…

Naruto asked Iruka class during lunch about something.

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't help you," Iruka answered, "In fact, I'm not sure that I'm the best to give advice about those kind of jutsus."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Why don't you ask Sasuke or Shikamaru?" Iruka told Naruto, "Their clans were and are specialized in those types of jutsus."

"I already asked Sasuke and he wouldn't tell me," Naruto responded, "Maybe I can asked Shikamaru's dad."

"Good, now go," Iruka responded.

…

Sasuke overheard Naruto and decided to learn more.

…Later…

Sasuke search for Naruto and found him at the Nara Clan house with Shikamaru.

"Sorry Naruto, but my dad is gone on a mission," Shikamaru responded.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"It's about that jutsu isn't it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe," Naruto answered.

"Just ask Sasuke about it …" Shikamaru told him, "It's troublesome, but the worst he can do is say no."

"Right," Naruto responded, "Thanks Shikamaru."

Naruto headed off again with Sasuke following.

…

Sasuke found Naruto in the forest trying to master a new technique.

However, he soon found that he wasn't the only one watching Naruto.

Along with him was a classmate of his and Naruto's: the girl with indigo hair and white pupilless eyes.

"Hinata … right …?" Sasuke asked.

"Eek," the girl name Hinata turned to see Sasuke, "Um yes …"

"What are you doing spying on Naruto …" Sasuke asked.

"W-Well … um … I was …" Hinata stuttered pushing her index fingers together.

"Forget it," Sasuke responded, "I guess I'm not the one to ask today."

"Um … I know this isn't my place to say this … but … there's no harm in giving someone advice …" Hinata responded.

"What are you talking about? What do you know?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Not much … but the technique Naruto is trying to master … it's something that seem to fall in your expertise …" Hinata explained.

"Couldn't he ask that lazy friend of his Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, "Whatever that technique is, it's seems to also fall under his clan's expertise."

"Yes … but it seems that Shikamaru doesn't seem … to know about it … and his father is on mission …" Hinata answered.

"Fine!" Sasuke responded.

…

Naruto was trying to master the wind style jutsu.

He felt a gentle breeze that seem to suddenly form around him out of nowhere, but that was it.

"Hey Naruto!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You still need … advice …?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah … but I thought you weren't going to give any …" Naruto responded.

"I change my mind …" Sasuke responded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just because … but you owe me something in return!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine!" Naruto responded.

"Well … what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm trying to master this stupid Wind style Jutsu I got for my birthday!" Naruto answered, "The Old man gave it to me, but he didn't tell me what I need to know on how to master it."

"Wind Style, no offense but that's something out of my league," Sasuke responded, "I know fire style jutsus, not wind!"

"Well sorry," Naruto responded.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around in annoyance and in silence.

Sasuke remain silent until he remembered what his father told him about nature element jutsus, and sighed.

"Listen … mastering any of nature type of jutsus requires being able to form the nature from it's source," Sasuke said, "I don't fully understand how wind style jutsus works, other than what it can be use for … but the source of wind must from the air around us. Try to use that as your source."

"Alright … thanks …" Naruto responded.

Sasuke walked off and Naruto turned around to continue his training.

"_The source, so if I can somehow control the air, I can probably master this technique …" _Naruto thought and started making a series of hand signs.

...11 Months Later…

11-12 years old Naruto wearing an orange sleeveless jacket with an Uzumaki red whirlpool on the back, over a blue shirt that had the Namikaze crest on each arm sleeve, orange pants, blue sandal like shoes a pouch attack to the back of his pants and a coaster strapped to his right leg, and his blue goggles over his forehead was in the forest at the base of the mountain was training.

Naruto made some quick hand signs and focus.

A gust of wind surrounded Naruto before forming a current around Naruto creating what he wanted to create.

"Yes! I did it!" Naruto shouted, "Yeah!"

…

Hinata was watching from afar and smiled at Naruto's achievements.

Hinata was wearing a brown jacket that had a yellow circle with a flame in the center on her arm sleeve, blue pants, and blue sandals-like shoes.

…Sasuke's Apartment…

Sasuke was in his apartment that was given to him since he refuse to go back to the Uchiha estates, as it brought bad memories to him.

Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back, white shorts, and blue sandal like shoes.

Sasuke felt as if something was off, as if he sense something.

"_Odd,"_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Like that! That favor Sasuke requested will come back. That jutsu Naruto mastered will appeared in the next chapter. That's right, I decided to end the Academy series in the next chapter. If you read Naruto Namikaze, you already have an idea.


	6. Graduation and Celebration

**Graduation and Dinner**

The last of Naruto's academy year passed and Naruto was average in everything but the clone jutsu, and test.

He was still not the best of his class in fighting though, but he no longer had the lowest score in the class.

Now Naruto was spending his final full day of class before the graduation exam skipping class and doing what he loves the most: Pulling Pranks.

Naruto decided after becoming a Ninja he would stop pulling pranks, so since this was what he was hoping to be his final prank, he was going to make it big.

…

Naruto was running around the Leaf Village with a can of paint wearing his usual set of clothes (what he was wearing in the end of the last chapter) , being chased by Chunins.

The reason: he painted the Hokage face mountain, this time with actual art work of swirls, tick-tack-toe design, tear marks, drooling marks, and everything else he could think of on the 3 of the four Hokage faces.

On Minato's face he wrote in big Japanese character letters 'My Dad' and next to it, 'The future Hokage'.

Naruto given up on thinking that he would become the next Hokage, as he figured that the old man 3rd Hokage was going to retire or die before he showed him that he was ready to take his dad's place, but Naruto planned how he was going to impress the next Hokage that might come up later.

"Get back here Naruto!" the Chunins shouted.

"Catch me if you can!" Naruto shouted.

…

Two of the Chunins came into Sarutobi's office as he was painting on his break.

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!" one of the Chunins told Sarutobi.

"Don't tell me … it's Naruto again?" Sarutobi asked.

"That's right! He painted the Hokage faces monument again!" the other Chunin said.

"_Here we go again,"_ Sarutobi thought.

…

Naruto used a substitution Jutsu to fool the Chunins and disguised himself with a camouflage cloak with the fence as the Chunins ran pass him.

Once it was all clear, Naruto pulled down the cloak.

"Hahahaha, sure fooled them," Naruto laughed.

"Oh yeah Naruto!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned around and saw Iruka had came up from behind him, as if waiting for Naruto to reveal himself.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"No, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in class preparing for the graduation test," Iruka told Naruto.

Naruto tried to run away, but Iruka caught him and tied him up so he wouldn't try to escape again.

…

Iruka took Naruto back to the academy and force him to sit infront of the class.

Shikamaru Kiba and Choji watch, not very surprise that Naruto was caught.

Shikamaru worn a grey shirt with black designs, black pants, and blue sandal-like shoes.

Choji worn a green jacket over a yellow shirt that had a red Akamichi design crest on the front, brown pants, and blue sandal-like shoes.

Kiba had a grey-blue jacket with a hood that covered his brown hair, black pants, and blue sandal-like shoes.

However, this time Kiba had a K9 puppy with him.

The puppy was a small dog, with white fur and grey circles in it's ears.

The puppy's name was Akamaru.

Them and everyone else in their class had a pouch attach to the back of their pants or any clothing they were wearing around their waist down and a box like coaster that holds their ninja supplies, including Naruto.

"I'm at wits end here Naruto! You're the son of the Fourth Hokage, a hero of the leaf village, and yet you disgrace his memory by pulling pranks and defacing the Hokage Monument," Iruka said.

"Hmph," Naruto responded turning his head.

Iruka wasn't happy with Naruto's response.

"Fine Then! Since you missed it … everyone will review the transformation jutsu, including you!" Iruka shouted, "You will either transform into me!"

Everyone groaned in complain.

Everyone lined up at the front of the seats as one at a time each of them use the transform.

The transformation jutsu was simple, transform into the person you see or already know what the person look like in their head, in a puff of smoke.

It was a basic Academy jutsu move.

Shikamaru Kiba and Choji had a go and transform into Iruka as best as they could.

Everyone else had a go, including Sasuke.

"Naruto Namikaze," Iruka shouted.

Most of the students complained about Naruto being the reason they had to do this review.

Hinata look at Naruto thinking, "_Good Luck Naruto."_

Naruto made the hand sign and focus.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into Iruka, but with his whisker like markings on his face still.

"Um … good Naruto … but you still need a little work …" iruka said as Naruto transform back to normal.

"_I still have one technique I created, but I'm saving it for emergency,"_ Naruto thought.

…

After school, Naruto was stuck cleaning the paint off the monument with Iruka watching over him.

Naruto complained as he even had to clean his writing on the 4th Hokage's face.

"You're not going home until every drop of paint is scrubbed off," Iruka told Naruto.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto responded mumbling, "Not like my parents are alive, waiting for me at home."

Iruka heard Naruto's comment and felt bad.

"Hey Naruto! Maybe when you're done, I'll treat you to some ramen at Ichiraku," Iruka suggested.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Then I'll get this done in no time!"

…

After Naruto was finished, they went to Ichiraku.

"Why did you paint the Hokage faces Naruto?" Iruka asked, "Being the son of a Hokage, you must …"

"It's because of the fact I'm a Hokage's son," Naruto interupted.

"Huh?" Iruka responded.

"As far back as I remember, the villagers either sees me as a son of a hero that saved the village, or for reasons I don't know glared at me," Naruto explained, "I want to show everyone that I'm more than the Hokage's son, and gain the respect of those that disrespect me by surpassing my dad and become Hokage."

Iruka wasn't surprise to hear that as he ate his ramen.

"Um Iruka-sensei …" Naruto said.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"Is any form of clone jutsu would work too pass?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Iruka asked.

"You remember when I asked you about nature style jutsus?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Iruka answered.

"Well the Nature style jutsu I been working on involves a type of clone jutsu," Naruto explained.

"Well as long as it's a type of clone jutsu, it can be allowed …" Iruka said.

"Great!" Naruto shouted.

"But that's only if the graduation test is on the clone jutsu," Iruka reminded Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto responded.

...

The next day was the day of the exam.

Naruto manage to get through most of the test with enough points that if he can pass the next test, he can graduate, but if he doesn't he failed.

"We'll start with the final exam," Iruka announced, "It'll be over the clone jutsu!"

"_Yes!" _Naruto thought.

…

After Naruto's name was called, Naruto went into the final exam room.

Inside, Iruka was standing in front of a set of leaf ninja headbands, enough for all the students.

Naruto made the series of hand sign.

"Wind Style: Wind Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Wind surrounded Naruto and transfer to two spaces beside him and formed 2 clones.

"An Nature Clone Jutsu," Iruka said impressed, "How did you master this?"

"The old man Hokage gave me a scroll for my birthday. I can make more, but I thought two would be enough," Naruto said, "SO … do I pass?"

"You pass alright Naruto," Iruka answered handing Naruto his headband.

Naruto took off his goggles and tied his new ninja headband around his forehead.

…

Naruto was outside with the rest of his classmates who passed, which was all of them.

Unlike most of his classmates (except for Sasuke) everyone was celebrating with their families of their graduation.

"Hey Naruto!" Choji shouted.

Naruto turned to see that Choji and his parents were with Shikamaru and his parents.

Choji's dad, Chouza, was an old friend and teammate of Shikaku.

Chouza look like a bigger and older version of Choji, except he was wearing a red body suite with grey armor and a headband around his forehead.

Choji was wearing his headband around his forehead, that has a cloth attach to the plate that goes over his head on his hair and tied to the back.

Shikamaru had his headband tied and pinned around his arm on his shirt sleeve.

"What's up guys?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you graduated along with Shikamaru and Choji, you're one of their friends, and you don't have anyone to celebrate your graduation with, we thought we invite you to come with us to celebrate at a restaurant," Chouza said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I hope you don't mind Ino and her parents joining us," Shikamaru said.

"Why her?" Naruto asked.

"Ino's dad is our dad's best friend and was their teammate too," Choji explained, "Because of it, they're invited as well."

"Oh," Naruto responded, "Okay."

…

Naruto Shikamaru and Choji were taking to one of the best restaurants in the leaf.

Naruto was dressed casual.

"Seat for 10," Chouza told the greeter, "Three more will be coming."

"Right this way," the man said.

They were took to a large table.

Naruto was impressed by the style of the table, and the restaurant.

Other than Ichiraku's Naruto barely been to a restaurant, unless he was invited to one, which was mostly Ichirakus.

It wasn't that he wasn't allowed in the restaurants, or bad services, it's just that since Naruto lived on his own since he was 4, and lived on allowance that the third Hokage gives him, which he was told would stop as soon as he start his missions as he he would be receiving pay for completing them, he didn't think he could actually afford to go to a restaurant, at least he thought he couldn't afford to go to all of them until Iruka treated him to Ichirakus.

The whitish-blond hair girl known as Ino and her parents came up.

"Inoichi!" Chouza shouted to the man that look sort of like a male adult version of Ino, but with brownish-blonde hair, wearing a black jacket over his ninja uniform, "Join us!"

"Great, Naruto is here too?" Ino asked, "I'm surprise you even graduated Naruto."

Naruto gave Ino his fox like grin.

The waitress handed out menus and requested drinks.

Naruto ordered water for his meal, as there was nothing he would drink.

"Excuse me, do you serve Ramen?" Naruto asked the waitress.

"I'm sorry son, but we don't," The waitress said.

"Oh," Naruto responded slightly disappointed.

"But we do have one of the best foods in the leaf," the waitress said, "It's on your menu."

"Oh … okay …" Naruto responded opening the menu.

Naruto was shock to see that there were so many types of food, that he didn't know what to choose from.

Not knowing what to order, and not wanting to spend everyone's money, considering this was a large group, he would order what either Shikamaru or Choji would order, after all, they mostly like the same stuff.

The waitress came back a few minutes later and took their orders.

Choji and Chouza ordered some kind of barbocue meal.

"_They have barbocue but no ramen,"_ Naruto thought.

"and you?" the waitress asked Naruto.

"Uh, I'll have what Choji is having," Naruto responded.

"Very well, I'll be back with your meals," the waitress said and walked off.

Inoichi Chouza and Shikaku talked about the good old day, and their wives talked to each other.

Choji and Shikamaru, mostly Choji, was talking about if they were teamed up as ninjas.

The only ones not talking was Ino, who had nothing to talk about to the rest; and Naruto, who was still adjusting to the new changes.

"So … Naruto … how did you pass without the clone jutsu?" Ino asked Naruto, "Unless you have mastered the jutsu by miracle."

"No, I didn't master it, but I did master a jutsu that helped me pass," Naruto responded.

"Yeah well … whatever it is, I bet it can't beat Sasuke," Ino responded.

"Maybe, maybe not," Naruto responded.

The waitress came with everyone's food.

Naruto took his time eating it, savoring the delicious taste.

…

As soon as everyone was done, and the bill was given to them, everyone headed to the cash register to pay.

Naruto noticed that Inoichi Chouza and Shikaku were sharing the bill, and decided to help pay his portion.

Naruto dug into his pockets and found he didn't have any money.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Choji's mother asked.

"I didn't bring any money to pay for my portion," Naruto responded.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it, this is for you kids for graduating and starting your journey as ninjas," Choji's mother explained, "You don't have to pay, as long as you help keep the leaf village safe when it needs you."

"Okay, thanks," Naruto responded cheering up.

...

Chouza offered to escort Naruto home, since it was late.

"Thanks Choji's dad," Naruto thanked Chouza.

"No problem, just think of this as thanks for being my son's friends," Chouza responded, "If it wasn't for you Shikamaru and Kiba, Choji wouldn't of had any friends."

"No problem, I like being Choji's friend," Naruto responded.

They said their goodbyes and Chouza headed off to rejoin his family.

* * *

**A/N:** Since Naruto is friends with Choji and Shikamaru, I thought I had their parents invite Naruto, and included Ino and her parents since Inoichi was friends with Chouza and Shikaku.


	7. Grandson of the Third Hokage

**Grandson of the Third Hokage**

Naruto got his official picture for his profile taken and was meeting Sarutobi about it.

Naruto had his goggles over his forehead instead of his headband.

Sarutobi looked at a picture of Naruto wearing his headband with both of his hands up on the side of his face showing the V-Sign for victory.

"What do you think? Pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked.

"It'll have to do," Sarutobi said, "Where's your headband?"

"Oh … I decided not to wear it until orientation," Naruto explained.

A small 8 year old boy with a brown spike up through the helmet on he head, wearing a yellow shirt with a leaf symbol on it, a blue scarf, blue shorts and blue sandal-like shoes; was watching them.

"Naruto, I'm glad you decided to change your habbits, but when I gave you your family scroll, I hoped that you use them as wisely as your father, the 4th Hokage," Sarutobi said.

"And I have, I didn't use the wind clone jutsu for pranks," Naruto explained.

"That maybe so, but you still show little understanding of the honor you have," Sarutobi responded, "The headband you don't want to ruined shows that you're now on your own path as a ninja that your parents wanted for you."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto responded.

The boy outside took out a shuriken, ready to attack.

He opened the door on Naruto and Sarutobi.

"Old man … I challenge you!" the boy shouted coming at Sarutobi.

"Huh?" Naruto responded in a confuse way.

"I'm going to defeat you and become the 5th Hokage!" the kid shouted.

The boy tripped over his scarf and fell on the floor.

"Uh..." Naruto responded, still confused.

The boy started crying on the ground, rolling side to side, in pain.

"_My grandson … another headache,"_ Sarutobi thought.

A man in an indigo body suite with a red whirpool on each arm sleeve, wearing a leaf ninja headband that tied over his head, and sunglasses came in.

"Something tripped me," the boy complained as he got up after finishing his rolling of pain.

"Are you okay honorable grandson?" the man asked, "And by the way, there's nothing for you to trip on … it's pretty flat."

"_Who is this kid?"_ Naruto wondered as the kid and the man turned to him.

"_It's him … the Nine-Tail Fox's Jinchuriki,"_ the man thought giving Naruto the look the some villagers normally gives Naruto, "_He maybe the only son of the 4th Hokage, but all he does is disgrace his name."_

"_That look again …"_ Naruto thought seeing the man's facial appearance.

"Alright," the kid said walking up to Naruto pointing, "You're the one who tripped me, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? You trip over your own scarf!" Naruto shouted back grabbing the kid by the scarf.

"Hey you! Take your hands off him right now!" the man shouted, "He's the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage!"

"_The Third Hokage's Grandson …"_ Naruto thought.

"_That stopped him … Just like all the rest …"_ the kid thought and said, "What's the matter tough guy? Are you afraid to hit the grandson of the Third Hokage?"

Naruto let go of the kid and hit him on the head.

"So what if you're the Third Hokage's Grandson! I'm the only son of the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto responded and said, "I'm going home to train!"

As soon as Naruto left, the man helped the kid up, in order to talk to him.

"You are the honorable grandson of the 3rd Hokage, you can't let that riffraft draw you into a fight. That boy has disgraced his name in ways you don't need to get involved with," the man explained, "As an elite ninja, I'm always right, and I know more and can take you to your goal…"

The man turned away from the kid.

"…I can take you to the next level without any trouble but you must always stay beside me…" the man continued and turned back around to face the kid just to see that the kid was gone, "Where did he go?"

"I think he went after Naruto, but I have no clue where," Sarutobi answered.

"He went after him … this isn't good!" the man shouted running out of the room, to search for the boy.

"_My grandson is persistent, but I have to agree that him hanging around Naruto equals trouble,"_ Sarutobi thought.

…

Naruto was heading home with the kid tailing him.

Naruto stopped and turned around to see the kid trying to disguised himself as a rock, but poorly as he didn't hid his feet.

Naruto decided to continue walking as the kid continued following.

Naruto stopped, rather annoyed.

"I know you're following me!" Naruto shouted turning around to see the kid was now trying to disguised himself as part of the fence, again poorly as the cloak's lines were going side to side instead of up and down like the rest of the fence and the kid's head and hands poking out from the top, "That's so obvious it's pathetic."

"Saw through my disguise huh? You must be the Fourth Hokage's son," the kid said coming out from his cloak and walked up to Naruto, "Alright, I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to teach me one of your father's moves so i can take down my grandfather!" the kid explained.

"This is a joke, right?" Naruto asked.

"No! I need a new trainer!" the kid answered and asked, "Please boss?"

"Boss?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah … because you're the boss," the kid explained.

"Alright, you have a deal," Naruto responded, "By the way … my name is Naruto."

"Mine is Konohamaru," Konohamaru responded back, "Can you teach me the Flying Thunder-God Jutsu?"

"What?" Naruto replied.

"The Flying Thunder-God Jutsu … it's one of your father's best jutsus … isn't it?" Konohamaru asked, "The one that gave the Fourth Hokage the nickname 'The Yellow Flash'?"

"Yeah … well … I haven't quite master that jutsu …" Naruto said thinking, "_That must be in the scrolls the Old Man Hokage is keeping from me …"_

"Okay … then there must be other jutsus …" Konohamaru responded.

"Well … there is one … the Wind Clone Jutsu …" Naruto replied.

"Teach it to me!" Konohamaru responded.

"Whoa … hold on, that's too far advance for you," Naruto responded back, "Why do you want me to be your trainer anyways?"

"Well … it's just that my trainer is actually a secret pervert …" Konohamaru explained, "I can't work with him to get stronger."

"A secret pervert … well … I have one jutsu I can teach you …" Naruto responded, "It's a type of of transformation jutsu that I created …"

"I'll take it!" Konohamaru responded.

...

They walked through the streets of the village.

"Before you can master this jutsu you must be able to control your chakra," Naruto explained, "It takes hard work and guys too master chakra for jutsus."

"Right! So what do we do first?" Konohamaru asked.

"Demonstrate how well you can transform," Naruto answered.

"Huh?" Konohamaru responded, "Who should I transform into?"

Naruto look around and saw a girl shopping.

"Transform into her first!" Naruto replied pointing to the girl.

"Alright!" Konohamaru responded making the hand sign shouting, "Transform!"

Konohamaru transform into a chubby version of the girl in a puff of smoke.

"_He's worse than I was with my first transformation,"_ Naruto thought.

"How about that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well … you definitely need a lot of work …" Naruto responded.

"That's for sure …" someone said.

They turned to see the girl was right behind Naruto.

"Next time try to make me look cuter next time … okay you two?" the woman asked before walking off.

"That's weird," Konohamaru responded.

…

After a few more practices, they went to the forest.

Luckily, no matter what stupid things they did, Konohamaru didn't get in trouble, and Naruto was only scolded, but nothing more.

"I guess there is some perks of being related to a Hokage," Naruto said.

"Right …" Konohamaru responded.

"Okay … now for the final step … mastering the jutsu" Naruto responded, "Now before I show you, I want you to know that I haven't showed this jutsu to anyone yet... not even my friends and your grandfather. The reason is that I been saving it for only times when I really need it. I want you to do the same … okay?"

"Okay boss!" Konohamaru responded.

"Okay then … Watch me!" Naruto told Konohamaru and made the hand sign, "Transform!"

Naruto transformed into a female yellow-blonde hair version of himself with his whisker like lines and wearing a swimsuit.

"Whoa!" Konohamaru responded as Naruto transform back to normal.

"Now I want you to transform into a female version of yourself. If you master this, you can master any transformation jutsu … which can help you in any situation," Naruto told Konohamaru, "Just picture yourself as a female version of yourself."

"Right!" Konohamaru said and made the hand sign, "Transform!"

Konohamaru transform into a female chubby version of himself.

"I don't think that would work Konohamaru," Naruto told to Konohamaru as he transform back to normal, "Try to get it skinnier."

Konohamaru tried a few more times until he finally got it … exhausted.

…

The man, known as Ebisu, was looking for Konohamaru and finally caught onto their trail.

…

Naruto and Konohamaru stopped to get something to drink at a vending machine that was near a bench in the forest.

"Hey Konohamaru, what are you going to do if something happens to your grandfather?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked.

"I mean your grandfather can't be Hokage forever … I mean no one can work or live forever," Naruto responded, "Chances are someone else will step up and take the position of 5th Hokage before either one of us get the chance to prove ourselves."

"I don't care, I'll just keep trying to compete against that person for Hokage," Konohamaru responded.

"Even if the jutsu I taught you won't work on them?" Naruto asked.

"Then I'll master a jutsu that would work on them, and it doesn't matter if anyone else beats me to 6th Hokage," Konohamaru responded.

"Even if that person is me?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Konohamaru responded.

…

Ebisu arrived and overheard them.

…

"You think you're the only one wanting to be Hokage?" Naruto asked and explained, "I'm after the position too. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to become Hokage. But I'm willing to wait and train until I feel I'm ready to compete for the position. And I decided that time would be when I have surpass my dad … the Fourth Hokage, and I don't have to fight my dad to surpass him."

Konohamaru realized Naruto was right.

"Thanks Naruto, for so long I thought by fighting against my grandpa and somehow beat him, I can become Hokage, show that I'm more than the honorable grandson of the Hokage," Konohamaru responded, "But now I know that I shouldn't keep fighting when I know I'm not ready."

Ebisu smiled hearing it from Konohamaru

"Good," Naruto responded, "and just between you and me … I done a lot of things myself trying to prove myself that I'm more than the 4th Hokage's son … but the thing was that I know that both of my parents died protecting me and the village, and cause of it I'm proud to be the son of my dad: Minato Namikaze, and my mom: Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto responded, "I'm proud to be their son … even if I don't show it … and I want to follow my own path to becoming Hokage, because I have this feeling that that's what they want me to do … and I just want the villagers to realize that."

"In that case, I'll do the same," Konohamaru responded, "Thanks again Naruto."

"No problem …" Naruto responded.

…

Ebisu couldn't help but keep smiling at Naruto.

"_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze … maybe you aren't a disgraced to your family name …"_ Ebisu thought, "_Not that I'll admit it to him … at least not yet …"_

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone who want to right their own version of 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' can as long as they got my permission and tell who originally updated it. Same goes with my other stories.


	8. Squad 7's Test

**Squad 7's Test**

Naruto woke up in his apartment and stretch.

Naruto got out of his bed and walked over to the calendar and saw that it was the day of his orientation.

The orientation was the day a Genin (first level ninjas) return to the academy for the a speech from their main instructor, and what Naruto been told was them being prepared for what they need before starting their missions.

Naruto headed into the kitchen and started eating breakfast, before getting dress.

After breakfast Naruto got dressed and tied his headband around his forehead.

Naruto look at a photo of his parents.

Kushina was in a blue and light brown dress sitting in a chair, and Minato wearing his usual clothes and gear standing behind Kushina.

"Mom, dad; I know I caused so much troubles with my pranks, but I promise to you both that from now on I'll make you proud," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto made it to the academy, and took his seat next to Shikamaru and Choji.

Ino and the pink hair girl raced into the room and challenge each other to sit next to Sasuke until they decided to sit on each side around him.

Ino had her headband tied around her waist.

The pink hair girl had her headband tied onto the top of her head where her bow use to be.

"So we might be training together," Naruto told Shikamaru and Choji.

"I doubt it," Shikamaru responded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Shikamaru responded.

...Hokage Tower...

Most of the Jonin level ninjas that were selected to be Jonin instructors were gather around Sarutobi's desk looking through his orb.

One of them was Kakashi, of course.

Another was a woman with black wavy hair, red eyes, wearing a red and white clothes, a leaf ninja headband around her forehead, and black sandal like shoes.

The third one was a man with black hair spike up to the side and black beard, a cigaret. wearing a black bodysuit, black sandals like shoes, and a corner of a small sheet coming off his side with a red circle and a black japanese character.

Most were paying attention to Sasuke, but Kakashi was paying more attention to Naruto.

"_Sensei's only son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,"_ Kakashi thought.

…

Eventually everyone sit down as Iruka came in to start orientation.

"As of today: you're all ninjas. You'll be facing difficult journeys and hardships, but that's nothing. You're now Genin, first level ninjas," Iruka started the orientation with his speech, "Each of you will be grouped into a three man squad that is balanced by each of your strengths and abilities, and each squad will be led by a Jonin: an elite ninja, who will continue your training during and between missions as long as the squad is formed."

Everyone was surprise by the explanation.

"I will now announced the squads …" Iruka finished his speech.

As Iruka announced the teams, Naruto waited for his name.

…

"I hope my new sensei isn't someone who looks down at me as the 4th Hokage's son … or gives me those strange stares that seems like they hate me or scared of me for some reason," Naruto told Choji and Shikamaru.

"What about the ones on your team?" Choji asked.

"Yeah … I guess I'll take anyone," Naruto responded thinking, "_Even Sasuke … considering I still owe him that favor."_

…

"Squad 7: Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka announced.

"You were saying Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto responded.

…

"_I'm teamed up with Naruto …"_ Hinata thought.

…

Sakura Ino and most of the female class wasn't so happy about who was teamed up with Sasuke.

"I can't believe Hinata is teamed up with Sasuke …" Sakura reponded.

"I know, right?" Ino responded back.

…

"Squad 8: Sakura Haruno …" Iruka announced.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

"Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburama …" Iruka finished.

…

"Finally!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked.

…

Shino remained quiet … as usual …

…

"I'm teamed up with dog-boy (Kiba) and Creepy Shino!" Sakura responed.

"Bad luck, huh Billboard brows?" Ino joked.

…

Iruka didn't mentioned Team 9, for some reason …

"Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi!" Iruka announced.

…

"Lazy Nara (Shikamaru) and and Food Boy (Choji) …" Ino responded, "Why them?"

"What were you saying about bad luck, Ino?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Sakura!" Ino responded back.

Poor Sasuke for being in the middle of their argument … literally.

Even though their arguments was annoying him, Sasuke tried to remain calm.

…

"Great, we got Ino for a teammate," Shikamaru complained.

"At least the two of us are teamed up …" Choji responded, "Naruto … you and Kiba have your own teams …"

"Tell me about it," Naruto responded.

…

"Those are all the squads. You'll meet your Jonin Instructor after lunch in this room,"Iruka explained, "Until then … you are dismissed."

…Lunch Period…

Naruto was eating on his own as Ino had forced Shikamaru and Choji to go with her to talk, and Shino requested that he Kiba Akamaru and Sakura should join together to get to know each other a little since they were teammates.

Sasuke didn't want anything to do with Naruto, and Naruto didn't think of asking Hinata to join him for lunch.

So again … Naruto was at the top of the academy, eating a sandwich he made for lunch since he couldn't heat up water in the academy for ramen.

"_Typical that I ended up eating alone,"_ Naruto thought eating his sandwich.

"Um Naruto …" someone said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to see it was Hinata standing there with her lunch.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted, "What do you want?"

"We-well … I was thinking … si-since we're on the same squad … maybe w-we can enjoy lunch together …" Hinata stuttered blushing.

"Um … okay … Sure!" Naruto replied.

Hinata joined Naruto for lunch.

…

After lunch everyone returned to the classroom.

Time went by and the Jonin instructors came one-by-one picking up their squads, until Squad 7 was left.

Hours passed and Naruto got so bored that he decided to look outside the door for their new sensei.

"Why is our sensei late?" Naruto complained, "All the other squads were picked up."

"Just sit down," Sasuke responded.

Naruto grabbed a chair and an eraser.

He placed the chair in front of the sliding door and climb onto the chair.

"Wha-what are you doing Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto opened the door and used the chair to reach to the top of the door, and placed an eraser between the door and the frame with the door supporting it.

"There! That's what he gets for being late," Naruto said as he jumped off the chair onto the floor, "Surprise!"

"Our teacher is a Jonin, an elite ninja. Do you honestly think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke is right Naruto," Hinata responded.

Just then, a Jonin opened the door causing the eraser to fall and hit his head.

The Jonin had silver hair spiked to up and to the side, his right eye was black, wearing a black body suite and green vest like Irukas, gloves that had a a metal plate on the top, black sandal like shoes, and a leaf headband that covered his left eye.

"I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

"_He actually fell for that?"_ Sasuke thought, "_Is he really a Jonin?"_

The Jonin picked up the eraser.

"My first impression of this group …" the Jonin started, "You're a bunch of idiots."

Hinata Naruto and Sasuke weren't so happy to hear his impression of them.

"Meet me at the top of the roof," the jonin said leaving the room.

…

Naruto Sasuke and Hinata met up with the Jonin at the roof of the building.

They sat down in front of the Jonin.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" the Jonin requested, "One at a time."

"Wh-what are we su-supose to say?" Hinata asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, and hobbies," the Jonin replied, "Things like that."

"Why don't you start off in order to give us an idea?" Naruto asked.

"Me … My name is Kakashi Hatake. The things I like and the things I hate … I don't feel like telling you that," Kakashi started, "Dreams for the future … I never really thought of it. As for my hobbies … I have a lot of hobbies."

"That was useless," Naruto responded, "All he told us was his name."

"Okay, your turn," Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto, "You first."

"Believe it! My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, especially ramen from Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I also like studying my family scrolls. Oh and hanging out with my friends. I don't like waiting for three minutes to eat ramen, or being seen as a hero's son just because my dad is the 4th Hokage. My hobbies is trying out different types of ramen, pulling pranks, and training," Naruto introduced himself, "And my dream is to surpass my dad, become Hokage, and show everyone that I'm more than a Hokage's son."

"_He has grown up in an interesting way,"_ Kakashi thought and turned to Hinata to say, "You're next."

"My na-name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like pre-pressing flowers, and someone in my class. I don't like th-those that mistreat others to make themselves feel better. My hobby is pre-pressing flowers and training a little," Hinata introduced, "My g-goal for the future is to get stronger so I can be recognize by my father and someone else for my abilities."

"_To go through so much … I can see why Kurenai wanted me to help Hinata get stronger,"_ Kakashi thought and turned to Sasuke to say, "Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and don't like anything in particular," Sasuke introduced, "What I have is not a dream, but something I'll make a reality. I"m going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"_Just as I thought,"_ Kakashi thought.

"_That makes me kind of worried,"_ Naruto thought.

"Good. Each of you are unique and have your own ideas," Kakashi told them, "We'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"A mission the four of us will do together," Kakashi replied.

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto asked.

"A survival excercize," Kakashi replied.

"But we done that in the academy," Hinata responded.

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi told them.

"Then what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

"If I tell you, you won't like it," Kakashi explained.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Out of the class of graduates, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy," Kakashi explained.

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke were shocked hearing it.

"I told you that you won't like it," Kakashi said.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! What was that graduation test for anyways?" Naruto asked.

"That was just to select canidates that might become Genin, or not," Kakashi replied.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail," Kakashi told them, "Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

"_Well I'm not going to fail. I will surpass my dad one day and become Hokage,"_ Naruto thought.

"_I can't afford to be send back to the academy,"_ Hinata thought.

Sasuke remain quiet but knew he couldn't fail either.

"That's it. You're dismissed," Kakashi told them, "Oh yeah, and don't eat breakfast or you'll get sick!"

"What?" Naruto responded.

Kakashi headed off without saying anything else.

...

At 5 a.m. the next day, Naruto Hinata and Sasuke arrived at the training grounds.

The training grounds were surrounded by a forest and a lake with a stone monument and three log post.

They waited 6 hours before Kakashi finally arrived.

"Morning everyone," Kakashi greeted, "Ready for the first day?"

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, a black cat cross my path, so I had to take the long way here," Kakashi explained, "Let's get started,"

Kakashi walked over to one of the three post and put an alarm clock on it.

"It's set for noon," Kakashi told them as he took out two bells, "Your assignment is simple. Get these bells from me before noon. If you can't, you'll be tied to the post and watch while I'll eat my lunch, and while you go without lunch."

"_So that's why he told us to skip breakfast,"_ Sasuke thought.

"But th-there's three of us, and only t-two bells," Hinata stated.

"Yes, that way those that grabbed the bells would eat lunch with me. The one who didn't get the bell will also be send back to the academy," Kakashi explained, "Then again, all three of you could flunk out. You can use any weapons including Shurikans. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't get the bells."

"But those weapons are dangerous," Hinata responded.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge an eraser," Naruto laughed.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. Easy to ignore safely," Kakashi told Naruto, "When I tell you to start, you may begin."

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke set themselves.

"And...go!" Kakashi ordered.

The three of them ran off to different directions.

...

Few minutes passed as Kakashi waited.

"A Ninja must be able to conceal their movements and effectively," Kakashi said as he looked around, "At least they understand that much."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" someone yelled.

Kakashi turned to see Naruto standing on a post.

"You and me fight right now!" Naruto yelled.

"Straight out heads on fighting isn't something your father would do," Kakashi told Naruto, "You seem to act like your mother."

"What do you know about my parents?" Naruto asked.

"You really don't know about your parent's history," Kakashi replied, "If you did, you would recognize my name."

"So what if I don't recognize your name. I'm going to take your bell!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto jumped down from the post onto the ground, and ran at Kakashi to attack.

Kakashi reached for his pouch, causing Naruto to stop.

"Battle techniques number one: Taijutsu," Kakashi said.

"_Taijutsu ... that's hand to hand combat. So why is he reaching for a weapon?"_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi pulled out an orange book from his pouch.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked, "Make your move."

"But ... why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked back.

"Why else? To know what happened next in the book," Kakashi replied, "Don't worry. If your battle style is anything like your mother's, this shouldn't take long."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Kakashi and set his fist for a punch.

Kakashi blocked it with his hand.

Naruto turned for a kick but Kakashi blocked him again.

Naruto kept trying to attack Kakashi, but Kakashi block and dodge each one.

"Now you're mine!" Naruto yelled as he went for another punch.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto without him knowing.

"Never let your opponents get behind you," Kakashi said as he made a tiger hand sign.

...

Hinata was watching and knew the sign meant trouble.

"Naruto, get out of there!" Hinata yelled.

...

"Huh?" Naruto responded hearing Hinata.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi yelled as he went for a poke on Naruto's but.

Naruto barely dodge the attack.

"Alright take this!" Naruto yelled making the hand signs, "Wind Style..."

"What?" Kakashi responded.

"Wind Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

A vortex surrounded Naruto and form 10 wind clones.

...

Sasuke was watching Naruto and was shocked.

"_That must be the jutsu he asked me about,"_ Sasuke thought, "_When did he mastered it?"_

...

"_Way to go Naruto,"_ Hinata thought.

...

"_So it's true. Naruto has mastered the wind clone jutsu,"_ Kakashi thought, "_But it doesn't mean he'll stand a chance against me."_

Just then, a wind clone grabed Kakashi from the back.

"I got you," the clone said.

Naruto and the rest of his clones came at Kakashi for a punch.

However Kakashi replaced himself with a wind clone, causing it to take the hits.

The wind clone burst into wind that hit Naruto and the other clones causing the other wind clones to burst into wind.

"Darn it! A replacement jutsu!" Naruto complained.

...

_This guy is a real Jonin,"_ Sasuke thought.

...

"_We can't fight him alone,"_ Hinata thought.

...

Kakashi walked out of his hiding spot.

"Think before you use a jutsu, or an enemy will use it against you," Kakashi lectured Naruto, "A ninja must see through deception."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto responded, "I get it!"

"By the way, I knew your parents because I was your father's student," Kakashi told Naruto.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"And I knew you were predictable, because you attack first without thinking, just like your mother did as a Genin, or so they say," Kakashi told Naruto, "If you want to surpass your father, you need to use your head and stop attacking first."

...

Sasuke noticed an opportunity to attack, and threw a series of Shurikans and Kunai knives.

...

The weapons hit Kakashi directly.

However, Kakashi turned into a log that he replaced himself with.

...

Sasuke started moving out his hiding spot as he just revealed where he was.

...

"_We can't fight him alone, but maybe we can fight him together,"_ Hinata thought.

Suddenly there was a swirl of leaves that surrounded her.

Hinata look around confused, as she was now in the opening.

"_Calm down,"_ Hinata thought, "_This must be Genjutsu: an illusion."_

Hinata made the hand sign and focused.

"Release!" Hinata yelled.

The illusion faded as she was back in her hiding spot.

...

"Battle Techniques Number 2: Genjutsu," Kakashi said, "Looks like Kurenai wasn't kidding about Hinata."

_...Flashback..._

Kurenai pulled Kakashi a side after team arrangements to talk to him.

"Kakashi, I want to ask you a favor, since you're taking Hinata in as your student," Kurenai requested.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure you heard what happened between Hinata and Hiashi," Kurenai said.

"I heard rumors of Hiashi disowning Hinata from being the next in line of being the head of the Hyuuga Clan," Kakashi responded.

"Sadly, the rumors are true. The problem is that Hinata has so much potential, but Hiashi's techniques hasn't fully unleashed it," Kurenai explained.

"So you want me to unleashed her potential and make her stronger," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Kurenai responded, "I know you'll be busy with Naruto and Sasuke, but..."

"I'll teach her what I can," Kakashi told her, "But first they need to pass my test."

"I know, but I thought I tell you this incase by miracle they do pass," Kurenai explained.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Only one left," Kakashi said.

"And I'm not like Hinata and Naruto," someone responded.

Kakashi turned to see that Sasuke was standing behind him.

"Say that after you get the bell from me," Kakashi told Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out shurikans from his pouch and threw them.

Kakashi dodge the attacks.

Sasuke threw a kunai at a rope he had tied.

It cut the rope and send weapons at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodge the weapons again.

Sasuke moved behind Kakashi and went for a kick.

Kakashi blocked the kick.

Sasuke went for a punch, but Kakashi blocked it as well with his other hand.

Sasuke used his other leg to kick.

Kakashi blocked the kick with his arm.

Sasuke use the moment to try and grab the bell.

Kakashi threw Sasuke away before Sasuke could grab the bell.

...

Naruto was about to steal one of the box meals.

"Naruto!" someone yelled.

"I wasn't going to steal a meal!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto turned to see it was Hinata.

"Oh, it was you Hinata," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, I need yours and Sasuke's help to get the bell," Hinata requested.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well ... um ... I was thinking ... if the three of us work together, we might get the bells," Hinata explained.

"But only 2 of us will pass," Naruto stated.

"Yes ... but ..." Hinata responded.

"Sorry Hinata, but this test is a risk I can't take chances of," Naruto told her, "Now to go after Kakashi."

"Bu-but Naruto!" Hinata responded as Naruto ran off, "Now what?"

...

Kakashi faced Sasuke after the attacks.

"You are different from the others, I'll grant you that," Kakashi complemented.

Sasuke made a series of hand signs and stopped at the Tiger hand sign.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ Sasuke thought as he took a deep breath.

"_Sasuke can use elemental jutsus too,"_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke made a gap between his index and thumb and blew flames through it at Kakashi.

However, when Sasuke was done, Kakashi disappeared.

"_Where did he go?"_ Sasuke thought as he looked around.

"How about bellow you?" someone said.

Kakashi's hand reached out from underground and grabbed Sasuke.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke underground as he jumped out.

Now Sasuke was buried from the neck down with dirt.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke tried to move, but couldn't.

"Can't move? That was Ninjutsu, the third battle technique," Kakashi explained, "You have talent, and you're right, you are different from the others, but different isn't always better."

Hinata arrived to see Sasuke was already trapped.

"Hello Hinata," Kakashi greeted, "No luck with Naruto I see."

Naruto arrived just as the alarm went off.

...

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke were sitting at the post with their stomachs growling while Kakashi leaned on a tree.

"I decided on the results of this test," Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Naruto Hinata and Sasuke responded.

"Only one of you is going back to the academy," Kakashi said.

Sasuke Naruto and Hinata were shock.

"Sorry Hinata. You'll have to go back to the academy," Kakashi told Hinata.

Hinata looked down disappointed.

"Naruto, Sasuke ..."

Naruto and Sasuke look at Kakashi, hoping for good news.

"You two will be dropped from the Ninja program, pernamently," Kakashi finished.

Naruto Sasuke and even Hinata were shocked.

"Drop us from the program? But that means Sasuke and I will never be ninjas!" Naruto yelled.

"But sensei, I was the one who didn't fight you, so why am I still in the program?" Hinata asked.

"Because Hinata, you were the only one who pulled yourself together to consider teamwork. The point of this whole test!" Kakashi stated.

Sasuke went to attack Kakashi, but Kakashi tackled him into the ground, and sat on his back.

"Teamwork is what it means to be a ninja," Kakashi explained.

"Then ... the reason you were apologizing to me was ..." Hinata responded.

"Because you're the only one to think of using teamwork instead of going off on your own," Kakashi explained, "If I was allowed, I would of only passed you, but I can't. So the best I can do is send you back to the academy, where you can try again next year with a new team. You may not seem like it Hinata, but you got the potential of a true shinobi."

"_Thank you sensei,"_ Hinata thought.

"Naruto! Hinata gave you the opportunity to work with her, and yet you denied her and went off to fight alone again! Sasuke! You thought the others were so beneath you, you just thought they would get in your way," Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke, "Missions are done in squads, and when one ninja put himself above the others, it can end to a failed mission and death."

Kakashi got off Sasuke and walked over to the stone memorial.

"Did you look at this stone? The names in-graved in it?" Kakashi asked, "They're all ninjas that are considered as heroes in our village. They're ninja who were killed in battle in fighting the Nine-Tail fox and during the last great war."

"Including..." Naruto responded as he look down.

"Yes Naruto. Including your parents," Kakashi replied, "As well as close friends of mine."

Hinata looked at Naruto who was depressed.

"Alright. I'll give you one more chance, but this time it'll be a whole lot harder. You'll have 3 hours to get the bells," Kakashi told them, "Sasuke and Hinata, you can eat lunch to build up strength."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You get none," Kakashi replied.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"That's what you get for trying to steal lunch earlier," Kakashi explained, "Anyone who feeds him will be disqualified and immediately fails."

Naruto glared at Kakashi as he took one of the three lunches.

"I make the rules, you follow them. Get it?" Kakashi asked.

They nodded as Kakashi walked off.

Sasuke and Hinata took their lunches.

They were about to start eat when they heard Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

Hinata look down, as she felt bad for Naruto.

Sasuke noticed this and sighed.

Sasuke got up and walk up to Naruto.

"Here," Sasuke offered Naruto his lunch.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Sasuke, what about Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"We can't fight at full strength if Naruto is starving for half of the time," Sasuke said, "The least we can do is give him some of our meal.

Hinata look at her lunch and got up to walk up to Naruto.

"Here Naruto," Hinata offered Naruto his lunch.

"You two Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded as she blushed.

Naruto took Hinata's and started eating.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from where Kakashi was hiding.

Kakahi came up to them.

"YOU..." Kakashi yelled then said in calm voice, "Pass."

"What?" Naruto responded.

"You pass," Kakashi told them.

"How did we pass?" Hinata asked.

"You were the first squad to ever exceeded. Others did exactly what I told them and fell for every trap," Kakashi explained, "A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke smiled as they finally understood.

The excercize is over! Squad 7 has passed. We'll start our first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi told them, "Let's go home."

The headed back to the leaf.


End file.
